


Anniversary

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki
Kudos: 10





	Anniversary

Miki gently lays her daughter, Fuyuko down to sleep.

"Good night Fuyuko." Miki spoke with such motherly innocence to her daughter who is sleeping.


End file.
